better_together_crossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
Cake Eating Contest!
Cake Eating Contest! is the fourth Pony Life short and the second short of the Candy Empire Chapter arc. It was uploaded to LEGO's YouTube channel on January 14, 2020, along with "Upgrade". The animation focuses primarily on Princess Celestia. Plot In Ponyville, Applejack helps Krag and Candy Sweetcake to sell a variety of zap apple cakes to the ponies to eat. However, Princess Celestia was obsessed with other cakes at the Sugarcube Café, only to be knocked by Princess Luna, who tells her not eat too much of those. Since Celestia wants all her good-looking cakes that she decided to eat, Cole came in to ask her about her cake appetite, like him. Celestia demands Cole against the cake eating contest, to see who gets the cake eating champion. Meanwhile, as Cole gears up for the cake eating contest against Celestia, Lloyd warns him about the dangers of this eating contest, as too much cake can leads to weight gain. Even if for Celestia, she will be unfit to sit in a throne with Luna. Cole worries about endangering Celestia's health, Pinkie Pie came to set up for the cake eating contest. The next day, the people and the ponies gathered for the cake eating contest, and Fred Finely announces three contestants, Celestia, Cole and Pinkie Pie. As the clock starts, the three start eating a bunch of cakes, and for Celestia, she eats a lot of cakes, beating both Cole and Pinkie's record. Cole, shocked with Lloyd's words, worried that if Celestia eats too much, she will have weight gain, but shoved aside as he continues eating cake. In the end, as the time is up, Celestia won against Cole and Pinkie Pie, and gets a trophy for the best cake eater in Ponyville. That night, when Luna was about to tell Celestia about the plans for the future of Equestria, Celestia was gazed in excitement, as she was doing all her duties as a princess. Unwillingly, Luna attempt to stop her, but she was no avail. Back at the Monastery, Luna asked Lloyd that Celestia is acting crazy after the cake eating contest. Fortunately, Lloyd has some plans to combat sugar problems. After several sugar rush, Celestia becomes tired and gone for a rest, until a mysterious girl with a sweet bubblegum scent put some magic to Celestia. That girl is revealed to be Okashi, the sweet sorceress of the Candy Empire. Cast *Applejack - Ashleigh Ball *Candy - Tabitha St. Germain *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Customer #1 - Clay St. Thomas *Customer #2 - Ali Milner *Fred Finely - Bill Newton *Krag - Brian Drummond *Lloyd - Sam Vincent *Okashi - Trish Pattendon *Pinkie Pie - Andrea Libman *Princess Celestia - Nicole Oliver *Princess Luna - Tabitha St. Germain *Royal Guard #1 - Lauren Jackson *Royal Guard #2 - Mark Oliver Transcript *Cake Eating Contest! (Transcript) Trivia *'Narrator': Cole *Despite Princess Celestia and Princess Luna being retired in Silver Shoals in Masters of Friendship, they appeared as the ruler of Equestria before Twilight does. *It is revealed that the shadow that knocked out Celestia is Okashi, the main antagonist of the Candy Empire Chapter of the main series. *Not counting the Equestria Girls shorts, this is the first short to focus on the Alicorn princesses. *Lloyd asked Cole that too much cake and other sweet stuffs can have undesired consequences, as sweet pastries can lead to weight gain. *This episode showcases Celestia's love of cakes, as seen in the original series episodes, "Ponyville Confidential" and "The Last Hope".